Young Nights
by Sunpops1
Summary: I actually decided to make this a bunch of drabbles, none are really good or anything just some stuff I wrote spanning from now to a couple years ago mostly Homestuck au's.
1. Chapter 1

He swung his head back in a jerky motion he now could see the stars that perched in the night sky, the majority of them were hidden behind the clouds but that just made the ones he could see stand out brighter. It was cold out, but the air held a gentle and crisp warmth along with its thick dewiness, a rare and wonderful courtesy one could only find in the crux between spring and summer.

He pushed back onto his elbows the pointy joints pushing into the blanket beneath him and took a more comfortable position relaxing his neck back to stare into the sparkling stars and inky black sky. He balanced himself onto one elbow and took a swig of water before letting himself fall completely into a lying position. The gentle air gave tender touches to his hair and clothes a sweet smell of flowers that came with was welcomed. He relaxed into the blanket letting his muscles fall taut.

Footsteps to his left crunched through the grass and he could hear a couple of voices, muffled from the distance, probably just some friends having a night out from the surprisingly loud laughs that erupted and wavering tones he had to guess they were drunk.

He waited for the footsteps to scamper off but when they just got closer and closer he fixed his glasses and sat up, looking for the people.

But there was no one.

This was the first time.

The second time was one of the most perplexing.

It could be seen as normal if one thought it be, he had only thought of it as a strange miracle.

The fireflies spelling out his name wasn't _that_ weird, it didn't look that much like his name, it was just a coincidence that the fireflies didn't have shadows, just a little bit.

That the fireflies glowed blue.

That they should have been blown away with the strong wind, the freakishly cold wind.

That it looked exactly like his name.

The fireflies spelling his name out in big blue letter while the cold wind blew.

'John Egbert'

That they all disappeared after he saw it, that there was no fireflies actually there, that he could see someone disappear behind the tree lines.

It was just coincidence, chance, and his eyes playing tricks on him…

 _Right…?_

The third time was only the night after, it had started out as a normal night, talking to friends online, joking with Dave and the others, and his window was open to let the sweet night air waft through. He was never worried about intruders despite the generous amount of horror movies he had watched before.

He had lived in the middle of practically nowhere, a tight knit community in the corner of Washington he walked a mile to school and back, houses were spread out at least 20 feet from each other, several people had huge gardens and forests connecting to their house, there were some farmlands when you went far enough North and several of the homes were empty; School had a good 450 people or so. The low crime rate brought up no reason for him to be scared.

He also lived on the second floor and they had generously tall ceilings, so he doubted anyone would climb up the twenty feet up the side of the house.

Wind was blowing harder than the night before and there were very few clouds so the dark expanse of the sky spread overhead and the bright stars looked like diamonds, brambles of trees shook and quivered sounding like a maraca, dead leaves presumably being torn from branches shuffled against each other. Crickets and cicadas were buzzing together, the winds of nature's symphony.

Dave had chosen the name TurnTechGodHead probably for a mix of his love for turntables and his own narcissism, he had chosen EctoBiologist, because well…that's another story.

TG: Dude there's fucking apple juice

TG: It's fucking Christmas up in here

TG: Dude?

TG: Yo, Egderp?

EB: Dave, you can't expect me to reply right after you send you message, I'm not as fast a typer as you

TG: Ok, back to the main subject

TG: I thought we didn't have any apple juice

TG: I should totally bust out some sick rhymes

EB: Oh gog no

EB: Dave seriously

EB: Dave I'm serious please no

TG: Fine since you are so nicely asking my dear princess I won't bust my sick rhymes to blow your anime panties off from under your ironic anime skirt

EB: Dave I don't wear skirts and I don't wear panties

TG: …

EB: What?

TG: ….

TG: …..

TG: You sure about that?

EB: Dave oh my gog no

TG: So you're…not sure

EB: Oh yeah Dave I wear my long socks too

EB: and my hair is perpetually in perfect pig-tails, no brushing needed

EB: I have giant eyes too like they're so big SO big :B

TG: Exactly and I'm the stuttering slightly perverted freakishly nice guy with 5 girls coming onto him but he's so oblivious to their advances it hurts.

EB: -rolls eyes- :B who might these other girls be

TG: Well Rose and Jade duh

Rolling his eyes at the mention of their mutual online friends he kept typing.

EB: That only accounts for 3 girls Dave.

" _Hoo Hoo Hoo"_

He was brought from the conversation by something, he wasn't able to pinpoint the high pitched squeak until it sounded again, like a shrill shriek, a playful one though, like little bells of laughter, very annoying, high pitched bells.

He decided it was the wind chimes outside and watched for his friends reply.

TG: Well then Jade's grandpa and Rose's mom must come to the battle for this sweet anime Strider

EB: EW

EB: that's gross Dave like really really gross I mean I's get it if your brother went after the grandpa and the mom but not you that's just gross man

TG: oh nah man anyway I got to go

TG: trolls

EB: oh…

TG: yeah I'm gonna out troll him though

EB: go easy on him don't kill the poor boy…or girl

" _Hoo Hoo Hoo"_

This time he high pitched shriek was closer, he still brushed it off as some wind chimes, but he could still feel the creep of freezing fear up his spine, he did watch horror movies after all, a lot of them.

Walking over to the window he pushed the white sill closed and as he did so there was a little giggle that reverberated in the room, a giggle, not something he could brush off as wind chimes.

He tried to ignore the little blue light that shone in the window.

 _Just some wind chimes, just the computer._

" _Hoo Hoo Hoo"_

It wasn't outside this time and the little blue light shone brighter, he walked over to the computer as he heard a small ping reverberate signaling a message, he opened up pesterchum, the chat site he used, and looked at the new message, a troll apparently, someone named… carcinoGeneticist?

CG: LUMPSQUIRTING SHITSPEWING BULGESUCKER

CG: BULGESMOKING BULLSHIT FUCKLICK

CG: HEY BATSHITNOOKSMOKINGSHITMUFFIN

CG: I'M FUCKING TALKING TO YOU

EB: uhhhhh…

CG: WELL THAT'S A VERY INTELLIGENT REPLY YOU FUCKING GLOBEFONDLING CROTCHSTAINED NOOKSTAIN

EB: uhhhh, who are you?

CG: I'M SMARTER, BETTER, AND STRONGER THAN YOU AND I'M HERE AS YOUR GOD TO WARN YOU

EB: my cursor is hovering dangerously close to the block button

CG: FINE DON'T TAKE MY WARNING I'M SIMPLY HERE TO SAY YOU'RE IN TROUBLE BECAUSE YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE NOT ACTUALLY THAT BAD

EB: thanks?

EB: what kind of trouble

CG: WELL YOU LITTLE FLOWER CHILD ASSFUCKING SHITDICK YOU HAVE JUST BEEN DIGGING YOUR OWN GRAVE BY ububoiinimknhvrdytfu

CG: njnjbgfxrtuihjjbgedsrv

CG: OK4Y WH4T H3 M34NS TO S4Y 1S TH4T YOU SHOULD GET OUT OF TH3R3 WH1L3 YOU ST1LL C4N

EB: why are you here?

CG: B3C4US3 1 W4NT TO B3 1S TH4T SUCH A CRIME, YOU'R3 D3NY1NG 4 BL1ND G1RL TH3 R1GHT TO S1MPLY H4V3 4 CONV3RS4TION WITH YOU

CG: TH4T'S SO RUD3, YOU'R3 STILL 4 D1SGR4C3 TO 3CTOB1OLIGY JOHN 3V3N WHEN…

CG: -G4SP- YOU D4R3 TO T4K3 TH3 T1TL3 OF 4N 3CTOB1OG1ST WH3N YOU'R3 NOT

EB: uhhhhh…

CG: nubououblbljbljblblugblu

EB: uhhhhh

CG: ALRIGHT YOU BLITHERING IMBECILIC CLOWNASS FOOTSUCKER, JUST LOOK, YOU ARE IN TROUBLE SO TRY TO STAY IN PUBLIC PLACES YOU SHOULD BE GLAD SOLLUX FOUND YOU BEFORE CROCKER DOES

EB is typing…

EB has stopped typing…

He was going to ask what the troll had meant, if this was all just a ploy, maybe the blind girl and him were the same and this was just some dumb ploy, but then…how did they know he hated Betty Crocker? How did they know his name? Was something actually going on? Did they have something to do with it.

And then there was the fact that "Carcinogenecist" was very…strange.

There was a few giggles as he swiped through the web, his lungs choking up to his throat, little bits of laughter slowly fading beyond his walls growing muffled, disappearing, but when they would grow to be far enough they would once again return next to him.

After the fifth time they had completely gone away, they didn't return for five minutes he deemed it safe enough, he saw the blue light fading in the reflection of his screen, about to turn aroun-

" _Hoo Hoo Hoo"_

Legit, right next to his ear, he felt his heart slam into his ribcage and he felt panic rushing through him, adrenaline in his veins. He swiveled around and he saw a wisp of blue in his peripheral vision, he had done the motion so jerkily that he had flung out of his chair and hit his head on the desk.

He saw a big burst of blue that looked almost like a face, taking the slight shapes of lips and the little button nose, eyelashes frilling out, eyebrows crinkling there was no recollection of a pupil though

before it disappeared, he could see the thing blink, it let out a big smile with plump lips, completely letting out large bursts of laughter all the while.

He passed out.

Coming to consciousness his head throbbed in pain.

He didn't expect to see someone next to his hospital bed.

He didn't expect that someone to have maroon eyes.

He didn't expect that someone to insult him and disappear.

The throbbing pain returned and he passed out again.

It was a week after that when the fourth occurrence happened, this was the most important one that had happened so far

He had not left his window open anymore due to the newly found summer heat and paranoia that creeped up into his mind. After the accident his dad and friend Jade had freaked out, Dave laughed his ass off about the stitches he had on his head due to it hitting the desk, Rose had prodded him with several questions, probably from her love of the supernatural.

He hadn't told anyone about the one when he was out the night prior, he presumed Rose already knew. She had named her online handle TentacleTherapist for reasons beyond him, he got the latter part due to her strangely vast knowledge of psychology but the reasoning for the tentacle part, because he knew there was some due to this being Rose, …he had no idea what it was.

TT: So this has happened prior, right?

EB: yeah but only once it was really weird, unless…

TT: Hmmm…

EB: uh what

TT: I'm prodding you to disclose more information, if you can, it's simply my way of showing interest. I mean, what does it imply when you say unless?

EB: well I was just chilling out one night and I hear a lot of laughter not the same as the time where it was in my ear it just sounded like a bunch of drunk teens I thought they'd go the other way but they kept coming closer so I turned over to look at them but then the laughter stopped and there was no one there.

TT: Well that's very intriguing, is that all?

EB: actually no right after it happened I was about to leave I mean I was freaked out but I couldn't leave for some reason and like…well I think I saw someone or something

TT: Go on.

EB: well it was this guy, and well… it was more like his shadow was on the ground but there was no one like standing there…

EB: I thought it was just my eyes playing tricks on me and then for some reason I could move then and like…so I just sort of left I mean who knows it might've been some speakers someone set up as a prank or just the natural sounds and it happened to sound like that… it was

EB: So I brushed that one off as a couple of coincidences it was before the really weird one happened

EB: There were these…fireflies? I think and they um…they were blue and

TT: And?

EB: they spelled out my name

EB: the freakiest thing Rose was just like he had these two lights on his face one red and one blue I think….I think they were his eyes, the other guy I mean… and when the fireflies were there…there was another guy…he had these bright red eyes

EB: and well…

EB: I think I saw the red eyed guy while I was getting my stitches

He looked out the window and mourned the loss of the spring wind, the summer heat wafting through with the sickeningly sweet smell of cut grass. He got up to close his window, but as soon as he did something caught his ankle causing him to fall.

That something that tripped him was still holding his ankle in a vice grip.

(I promptly freaked the fuck out when I saw a gray clawed hand reaching around my ankle, I mean I was fucking scared, so yeah) HE promptly freaked the fuck out when he saw grey skin and yellow nails.

Thrashing about you kicked up at the 'thing' yelling some obscenities at it, for once in your life you wished that your dad didn't have a night shift and that the houses weren't so far away from each other. You kicked up at the hand but did nothing as your foot touched…nothing?

"Oh my cod, just shut the fuck up."

Did he just make a fish pun? That was a he…right? The guy with the weird nasally voice.

"Uhhhhh…"

You could cut through the air with a knife, not without some obvious trouble due to the fact the air was just so tense, you would probably need a chainsaw to cut through cleanly.

"Look stop freakin the fuck out, like wwhat the hell you act like you've newer seen a ghost before."

"I haven't…"

You trailed your eyes down and tried pulled your ankle from the grip, to no avail, looking down at the 'ghost' with the strangest accent you've ever heard, or how he would say 'ewer'.

"That is such a lie Sol said you saww his ghost, and you saw that god forsaken Crocker, did you not? I can easily see the fucking stitches so don't even try to lie."

He looked down at the 'ghost' and saw a teen about four years older than him, probably fifteen, sixteen, maybe seventeen on a stretch. He had light grey skin that stretched out over his arms a couple of black scales scattered over popping up in random bunches. The skin looked thick and sturdy, but the anatomy seemed mostly human.

"Who's 'Sol' exactly?" The teen looked away with an aggravated look on his face. "Ok, so you don't know, I'll believe you on that…it's just that, well it's surprising, I mean seriously I'd expect you to know at least something…" the teen sat up, letting his leg go, and raked a clawed hand through his hair, black hair shot up in tufts a large bit in the front a big portion was died bright purple, it was surprisingly more like a hipster than something creepy.

"Ok, um…so he's a ghost like me, really wweird eyes, sometimes like I don't knoww a shadoww, he hates going to human form because there's pollen a-lot of the time." The ghost seemed deep in thought and snapped his eyes shut in presumably frustration. Orange horns stuck out from his head, like mini, orange lightning bolts, diagonally jutting up and down twice stretching back into his hair.

His didn't have many bangs except for one that jutted out on the right side of his face framing it. A strong and sharp chin was at the end and ended his already sharp and angular cheekbones witch flared out into what looked like a mix between ears and fish fins.

"So he has a red and blue eye then…?"

It had struck with him from the moment the ghost had said it, the weird eyes and shadows could only really mix go to one thing, the red eyed one seemed to have a physical shape while the other one really was just a shadow, and there was a lot of pollen in that area…

Not that he knew why that mattered.

"Wwell, yes, but I came here for a different reason than to talk about the mustard jerk."

He finally got up from his sitting position brushing his shirt off, he crisscrossed his legs and felt surprisingly calm when he saw that the 'ghost meant no actual harm. "So what are you here for? I've had a weird couple of weeks."

"Wwell no duh idiot, it's because you're 12, that's wwhen your energy starts to showw more, it happened to us wwhen wwe wwere your age."

"What happened? Who's us?"

"Demons started hunting us, us being our group of friends, anywway that's besides the point, you just need to knoww that you're in danger, you and your friends need to be on guard, especially you…"

He looked up to ask another question, but the prissy black haired guy was gone.

"I never even got to get his name…"

CaligulasAquarium

He read over the name a couple of names and the message a few times more.

CA: I wwasn't kidding, you're in trouble, kar wwould probably come and tell you, but he's busy at the moment.

EB: I never got to ask your name…so what is it?

CA: It's Eridan.

EB: Nice to meet you! :B

EB: for real this time.

He was ready for the fifth time, he came armed with a hammer, what could go wrong?

A-lot, apparently.

Eh, I have no one to proof read, this is just the first upload though so I'm probably going to go through it later to check for stuff and make sure I didn't make it confusing anywhere. Please tell me about anything you see or questions you have. (and let me just put this in for the record, making up Karkat's insults was probably the hardest part)


	2. Chapter 2

Cops! John and Dave

The fleeting moments of consciousness were a lover's kiss, the hazy, muffled moments of voices and flashing lights. A burning taste filled my mouth as the flashing lights filtered through my eyes, I could hear far of voices and the ground thumped with the booming music people no doubt either dancing, mourning at the bar, or grappled together in a dark corner. The pungent smell of hormones and alcohol melded with sadness that hung in the air like a life line.

I wanted to get up but it was if I couldn't move my limbs, they were like heavy pieces of lead that only pushed me down rather than supporting me as they would usually do so. I closed my eyes, and felt the vibrations running through the wooden floor, my tongue was thick and deemed useless as it no doubt rolled around in my mouth the scalding taste of whiskey and bourbon was the last thing that I managed to recognize even in the half-dead drunk state I seemed to be in, drowning in alcohol, drowning in sorrow.

My eyelashes were long and brushed my cheeks as I closed my eyes, one last time.

Getting called out to a club was not what he had signed up for when he decided to be a cop; he had come in searches of femme (He'd go male at this point) fatale, explosions, corruption, exclusion, unveiling, locked room murder, and of course he had always wanted a cheesy love story. A couple of years ago he had it all planned out, he didn't want to be staring at the dead bodies of some alcoholic on what was supposed to be his off day.

"So why call me out? It's just some alcoholic, maybe a druggie maybe an accident I can give you those, the only strange thing is the white eyelashes." He had to admit the woman was probably beautiful when she was alive. Short brown hair curled up around her narrow but rounded face, plump lips and cinnamon eyes which were decidedly then pulled open, no doubt to check for any possible evidence. Poison did sometimes mess with the eyes.

"Retinal toxicity from hydroxychloroquine is rare, but even if the medication is discontinued, vision loss may be irreversible and may continue to progress. It is imperative that patients and physicians are aware of and watch for this drug's ocular side effects. And before treatment is initiated with hydroxychloroquine, a complete ophthalmic examination should be performed to determine any baseline maculopathy." Turning to his partner he raised an eyebrow.

"On examination, a telltale sign of hydroxychloroquine toxicity is a bilateral change in the retinal pigment epithelium of the macula that gives the commonly described appearance of a bull's-eye. This is a late finding, however, and too late for screening to be useful." The man walked over sunglasses dangling on the edge of his nose, he quickly pushed them up the sloping arch.

"Right?" He didn't know as much about poisons as Dave did an unnatural amount but he trusted his partner's input and the target that was imprinted in her eyes was obvious, small black rings unnaturally spread from her wide pupils. "That seems just about right, but anyone could have slipped her something…do we have cameras?" When he saw the man shake his head he felt a looming sense of frustration.

"Your cousins a jerk ya' know, bossing you around to impossible cases 'cause he's the boss isn't fair…" The blonde haired took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair a moment. "S' just rude, gives something for us to do at least, and this might take a while…"

"How do we know this wasn't random and we can't track them down?" Dave let out a puffy laugh before responding. "She was completely clean, but slipping hydroxychloroquine into a drink seems pretty purposeful to me considering she takes a medicine for mild schizophrenia that just happens to be Thioridazine which also reacts badly with alcohol the three together is a trip DOWN, and I would say that the bartender saw another guy chatting her up all night, a guy who she seemed to know and recognize who she tried to avoid; a guy who was last seen with her and left only a couple minutes after the presumed time of death."

"She was a schizophrenic?" His partner turned to him with an unbelieving look on his face. "You are not surprised I said that in almost one breath, you're not amazed by the fact that I gathered all that information without looking online….all you care about is if she was schizophrenic, but yeah she was it never caused much though she's taken meds for it since she was little and it never caused anything."

"Well that scenario sure does seem purposeful, I have to guess she doesn't just tell people she's a schizophrenic you'd have to know her to do that, and from my understanding hydro-c just causes eyesight damage normally."

"Yeah, now let's go ask the bartender a couple more questions."

"Can you describe the man?" The bartender was a wiry man, tall and slender. He had a narrowing face and whittled eyes that seemed deep in thought with his white hair he looked more like a respectable rich man from the west side and less like someone who lived in the eastern slums. "I didn't see much of him, just that he had a large intricate set of tattoos on his arms, like some ancient tomb or something like that ya' know, real weird." Jotting the notes down he returned to ask another question.

"Is this all?"

"No he had very…frizzy hair, he might've been a troll, he was pretty tall and I think he might've had yellow eyes, grey skin, it's just…the lighting obscured my vision. Oh yeah, he also had this weird…clown thing on his jacket, he was like…I'm not sure about this, but the clothes, were, or at least seemed to be, bright purple."

Nodding he grabbed his bag and gestured for Dave to do the same. "Well I'll keep in touch if you remember anything else, please call."

Walking out with the new knowledge they were ready, ready to tackle this case head on.

This is all unchecked so if you see anything please review and tell me.


	3. Chapter 3

Jake just broke up, Dirk is a charmer

There were thin lines everywhere, edges you precariously dangle on. Most, not all of course follow a universal pattern love and despair, love and hate, love and infatuation, insanity and love, love and…do you see the pattern? Love is by far one of the strangest things people have concocted in their years of living the pain and suffering that comes with it is almost not worth it… _almost._

He leaned back and took a large gulp of alcohol, the burning liquid swept through his throat leaving a trail of tingling nerves. He never was much of a drinker he didn't care for alcohol too much most were too strong however he couldn't deny a smooth wine now and then it was the biting beers and cocktails that he didn't care for he would on occasion drink it though.

The stinging sensation of whiskey could at least dull the pain of his thoughts and breaking heart; the shattered pieces stabbing into his ribs, digging into the bones. He took a sip, it wasn't a perfect cure but it worked somewhat.

He slammed his eyes shut as the snapping taste ran through his body the tangy sensation making him pucker his cheeks a bit he let out a gasping, steamy breath taking a big gulp to dull his burning lungs.

"Are you even old enough to drink?" The voice seemed louder than it probably actually was, a couple of deep sounding chuckles followed the statement and he heard the sound of someone sitting down next to him, "didn't know anyone else came here…" The man did a gesture around him, but he already knew was talking about the small gazebo.

It sat nestled in a small sloping peak along dead grass it curved down and into a lake a small decrepit pier was at the end, a couple of small boats sat there fishing gear lined up the sides. "Quite a few people, you'd be surprised-and I'll have you know I'm 24." He nudged the bottle slightly into the man's direction. "Want some?"

A couple more chuckles as he waved it off and brushed his pants off, "I'm just fine, I had a hangover just Yesterday and I might be a bit of a drinker but even I don't want to experience the splitting migraines again so soon." He sat back and leaned into the slightly damp wooden boards. "Suit yourself…"

There was a moment of silence before the man spoke up again, "you look like a car ran you over, so what happened, why are you chugging Jack Daniels down like a thirsty man getting water after spending ten years in the desert?" The man rolled his arms and dug his elbows into his knees curving his back down, he could see the muscles he had flexing under the pale skin.

"Not that it's much of your business but my girlfriend broke up with me if you must know five years…3 of those she was with another man."

"Shame I can't see why someone would leave you for someone else you seem like the nice type, looks are just another good come-with." He raised an eyebrow at the man as he looked over to him. "Are you flirting with me?"

"So what if I am?

"I don't mind the flattery but I'm not really into guys…"

"Neither am I but I can see good looks on anyone and I'll be damned if I didn't at least try, nothing ventured nothing gained." He retired the bourbon onto the bench next to him, his hands slightly shivering in the cold he tried to prevent the bottle from falling over. "That's true I guess..."

A pregnant pause of silence cut through and he could see his glasses fogging up in the cold his hot breath wafting up to the glass and condensing to drops which would build up and fall onto his nose he picked up his glasses and wiped them on his coat jacket before pushing them back onto his nose. "What about me is so interesting might I inquire?" More deep throated chuckles filled the air. "Well I would say your dorky accent now, you're not even British are you? But really…" He felt his previously cleaned glasses get snatched off his face. "It's those pretty green eyes of yours."

He could feel his face flush red, not because of the cold and the warm pit in his stomach filled with little butterflies was not the ingested alcohol.

"Well I-um-I-just-well it's just that…I…" he snatched his glasses back and pushed them on his face his fingers fumbling to push them up his nose and pull his scarf over his face.

"Well it's just that I'm so smitten I should rendezvous with this stranger and quite possibly marry him it'll be a great story for the kids-." He shut up the man with his embarrassed and slightly angry look. "I just met you and you're going on about marriage? Kids none the less, really you should slow done there mate." He let himself let out a chuckle of his own.

"It's nice out you know…but not as nice as you" He kept laughing and let himself crack a bit of a smile he continued with their little banter. "How charming~" The man sat up and he shivered a bit, wondering just how the man could survive without a jacket. "Momma popped me out this way, it's a family trait."

"So might I ask just who this chick dumped you for?" He looked over to the man questioningly; a bitter taste welled up in his mouth and gritted his teeth a bit before answering. "Some rich guy down South, she only even met him in person I don't know…seven times, face timing online was most of the relationship still slept with him about five times…"

"Well she just wasn't the right one for you, I say she didn't deserve if she was blind to your great personality." He got up and walked over to the rail of the gazebo staring into the pale blue sky, grey clouds streaked across it. "Down south though, I guess if I had a chance I would totally move to Florida instead of this could hell hole we call Washington I mean it's the middle of summer and it's what? Forty-five degrees, I used to live in Texas I'm SO not built for this weather."

"Tell me about it I used to live on a tropical island this is utter hell for me- wait if your cold than might I imply to why exactly your only attire is a wife beater?" The man rolled his eyes and hopped up to join him, looking out to the sky. "Because it's awesome that's why."

When the man looked over to him, his bright hazel, no…orange eyes trailed over him a moment and the man licked his chapped lips. "You want to ditch the bourbon, grab some coffee on this fine morning?"

"He has the audacity to ask me on a date!" The man looked slightly hurt at this and looked away slightly forlorn, he bit out his next sentence. "Oh, well if you don't care then I guess I'll be on my way." The words were harsh and sounded out with sharp syllables. "I was kidding mate, I would love something hot right about now but if I could know your name perhaps?"

"It's…Dirk."

"Nice to meet you Dirk, I'm Jake."

Does the girlfriend have a name? Well let's just call her... Aname


	4. Chapter 4

Terezi x Vriska something, not sure what I was going for

There was a strange moment that flashed and electrified the air every time they kissed, a small second that frazzled the air, something that wisped away every time they broke apart which made her almost whine with the loss of cold and smooth lips, to _almost_ moan at the loss of her sharp teeth brushing against her own. Was it so strange? To love that single kiss; to pour your feelings into her even though you knew he would just drink them up and never reciprocate.

It was just business, their meetings under the moonlight full of her own gropes and the other's empty ,slow, almost bored movements, it wasn't something she cared about.

Running a hand through her frazzled hair, she sighed and flipped through another page, her nose however only briefly sniffed the words she didn't really process them, her mind was traveling elsewhere, like the fact she hadn't come yet.

It wasn't terribly strange, she was probably looking for her ancestor's journal, the one thing that could peak her interest, which now lay in her lap. She was surprised she hadn't seen her take it, but that could be rationalized as 'they had just had sex before she took it', it was a tiring activity even if the other put no passion forth towards it.

It wasn't as if she was CRAZY about the other woman, there hate was built on mostly hate and lust. After an accident the psychopath had basically blinded her, well she did blind her, but after the woman had allegedly lost her arm protecting her.

It wasn't an amazing relationship, but she only hoped that they could make it work somewhat, just somehow they could try.

Vriska was her name, a woman with a body of freaks, the metal arm, the eight pupiled eye(The latter a birth defect mind you). People hated her with vigor because of the pompous and flamboyant notions she so carelessly tossed around or possibly the fact that a large majority of people who went into the museum she ran were good to honest scared half to death by the over excessive use of spider props.

Probably both.

She was a rich woman too, she made quite a sum with of course, the museum she ran, it was not unlike herself who made quite a profit working in white collar crimes, which of course was undoubtedly something that drew her to her. They were of the same class, similar to each other, they could understand each other on a mental level. They both had high IQ's and it no doubt was a virtue they liked about each other.

But- Vriska- was incapable of romantic feelings, towards her at least, they were black, caliginous to each other, so was life.

It wasn't as if that could change, seeing as the woman already had a matesprit she (surprisingly) loved with all her heart. She didn't hate the man, a young aspiring journalist, he traveled the world, writing, sketching, drawing, painting, and photographing, he was such a nice man that no one could really hate him, he was so nice it was honestly a surprise when he ended up having a kismesis.

The short and angry man Karkat, was his kismesis, and he was her current auspitice, Gamzee was his Morail who was the kismesis of Dave her old Matesprit flame. Of course it gets complicated after a while, they all had interlocking relationships in their group of friends.

A loud sharp banging at the door brought her from her reverie, Terezi pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose before sighing, she closed the book and put it down on her table before she got up.

She took her time while strolling lankily towards the door, opening it she was blasted with the familiar sent of blueberry bubblegum and the clear sharp mineral smell with the faintest hint of sulfur.

-line break-

This is how I found it on the DEEP archives of my computer, the last 4 entries are from a couple of years ago and my writing style has changed IMMENSELY, so please wait for some new chapters that I find on my computer from some more RECENT times


End file.
